Clay Soldier's Weapons
Each Soldier can equip a variety of Weapons to boost their fighting power, it can either let their enemies seriously crippled or let them survive the strongest of hits, to make a soldier equip a weapon, just drop it to the ground and soldiers will split them amongst themselves Melee Weapons-are equipped on the soldier's right hand * Stick- soldier's attacks do 2-3 more damage, lasts for 20 hits * Arrow-soldier's attacks do 3-4 more damage, lasts for 20 hits * Blaze Rod-soldier's attacks do 1-2 more damage and causes the target to burn,lasts for 20 hits * Bone-soldier's attacks do 3-4 more damage and melee range is increased, but isn't mount compatible, thus if the soldier is riding a mount if cannot equip a bone and vice versa, lasts for 30 hits * Shear Blade-soldier's attacks do 1-2 more damage, this damage increases to 3-4 for the first attack if the soldier is stealthed, can be equipped on either hand, lasts for 35 uses Ranged Weapons-are equipped on the soldier's left hand * Gravel-does 2-3 damage on hit, lasts for 15 uses * Snowball/Snow Layer/Snow Block-does 0 damage but slows target on hit, Snowball grants 5 uses, Snow Layer grants 10, while Snow Block grants 20 * Fire Charge-does 1-2 damage and causes target to burn on hit, lasts for 15 uses * Emerald/Emerald Block-shoots lightning at the target that cannot be avoided by any means, does 3-4 damage on hit, doubled if the target is wet by either being in water or in rain, also ignores armor, allowing it to render armor useless, Emerald lasts for 5 uses while 45 for Emerald Block Defense Weapons-some defense weapons are either equipped on the body or by hand * Leather-soldier takes 50% reduced damage from attacks, lasts for 20 uses * Bowl-soldier takes 50% reduced damage, lasts for 20 uses( prior to the 1.7 version, Bowl completely nullifies projectiles) * Nether Quartz-upon taking a set amount of damage, emits a shockwave that knocks everything back far away, lasts for 4 uses * Iron Ingot-Soldier takes massively reduced knockback and deals more knockback to other soldiers * Brick-soldier becomes perpetually immobile, being unable to move * String- nullifies all damage taken from 1 explosion, doesn't nullify knockback from the explosion * Cactus- 25% chance to reduce burning time by half, 75% to completely nullify burn time * Nether Brick-sets soldiers on fire who attack the user with unarmed melee attack Explosive items-self explanatory * Gunpowder-soldier explodes when killed, dealing massive damage and knockback to everyone near, * Magma Cream-upon getting killed, places a 3 second time bomb to the soldier to dealt the killing blow, after 3 seconds, it explodes, dealing massive damage and knockback to everyone near * Firework Star- soldier explodes on death with a firework effect, doesn't deal damage or knockback, Support items- these items are used for utility and disabling the enemy * Glistering Melon-heals a soldier of own color below 25% of hp by 15 damage, soldier will not attack enemy soldiers when equipped, lasts for 25 uses * Clay-brings fallen soldiers of own color back to life, lasts for 4 uses * Ghast Tear- brings brick dolls to life, color depends on soldier who revived it, lasts for 2 uses * Redstone-melee and ranged attacks of the equipped soldier causes target to be blinded, leaving it unable to attack for 3 seconds, lasts for 4 uses, * Slimeball-melee and ranged attacks of the equipped soldier causes target to be rooted, leaving it unable to move for 4 seconds, lasts for 4 uses * Red Mushroom-causes target to be poisoned, lasts for 1 use Behaviour items-these items changes soldiers how they act * Wheat-makes soldiers never attack, even if they are provoked * Nether Wart-causes soldiers to attack soldiers of own color * Fermented Spider Eye-causes soldier to only attack when provoked Miscellaneous Items-items that do not fit in any other category * Food, can be used 4 times, heals soldier below 25% health, damage healed depends on the kind of food, * Gold Nugget-turns equipped soldier into a king, all of the soldiers of own color follows the king * Glowstone-makes a soldier glow in the dark * Sugar-grants speed to a soldier, but unable to equip diamond upgrades * Diamond-grants the soldier a diamond crown and cape, moves faster, doubles the uses of limited use items, multiplies health by 10, * Diamond Block-grants the soldier a diamond crown and cape, all limited use items have their uses multiplied by 5, moves faster, and multiplies health by 80 * Wool-increases the effectiveness of Leather, colored wool causes the equipped wool to have color, infinite supply * Flint-increases effectiveness of Sticks, infinite supply * Paper-gives soldier a cape, Wool gives cape color, Book grants infinite supply * Egg-gives soldier stealth, doubles the damage of Shear Blades, cannot be seen by soldiers without glasses, * Glass-soldier gains double vision range and allows detection of stealthed soldiers, Glass Block grants infinite supply while Glass Bottle and Panes grant 1 * Feather-grants soldier fall damage immunity and very slow fall, no effect if soldier has Iron Ingot or is riding a mount * Ender Pearl-turns soldier into a zombie. increasing it's health by 5, and heals all damage upon killing a soldier, all killed soldiers become fellow zombies, and will die upon 10 minutes upon being out of combat * Wheat Seeds-soldier becomes immune to being turned into a zombie * Brown Mushroom-heals 10 damage when health drops below 25%, lasts for 2 uses * Lily Pad-gives soldier pants and allows soldier to float on water, Iron Ingot nullifies the effect * Mob Head-gives soldier a mask * Wooden Button-soldier's attacks do 1 more damage if no weapon is equipped * Stone Button-soldier's attacks do 2 more damage if no weapon is equipped